Make This Work
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Despite being separated from Alexa, Becky was still determined to make their relationship work. Somehow, someway. [Set during the events of Raw - 4/10/17]


_**Make This Work**_

* * *

Becky knew this was going to happen - all the signs were there. After having storylines with everyone that she possibly could, it didn't come as much of a surprise when Alexa received the call that she was heading to Raw. It was one of her biggest fears - one of Alexa's too - that they would be split up during any future drafts. But this soon? It felt like someone had poured ice cold water slowly onto her naked skin, the jolt waking her up from her favorite fantasy. In this case, the fantasy was her fairy tale relationship continuing the way it did unhindered. It wasn't like they would be on other sides of the earth - a city or two apart, most likely, a little more sometimes - but it wouldn't be like before. It would be harder to see each other consistently with their busy schedules. Their entire dynamic was about to change. She was hopeful that this was only a minor bump in the road, but Alexa was understandably freaking out, always the emotional one.

"They can't do this!" Alexa shouted, pacing back and forth along the floor of their hotel room. Her phone was still gripped tightly in her hand, threatening to call anyone and everyone she could to right this injustice.

Becky was hesitant to respond, and saying the wrong words had a strong possibility of tearing Alexa's insides to shreds. It was hard enough for Becky to keep herself from tearing up, but one of them had to be strong. This time it had to be her. "It'll be okay, Lexi."

"Okay? How will this be okay?!"

"We'll find a way to make it work," Becky reasoned, trying her best to calm Alexa down before she lashed out. It was a difficult situation, the two having never spent any sort of significant time away from each other since their relationship began. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe they should've been prepared, but hindsight was twenty-twenty. She was sure that, if they tried hard enough - if they really, truly wanted this - they could continue living out their storybook romance. "We'll figure out times to see each other - take every damn _weekend_ off and spend every hour on a stupid plane to see each other if we have to." She was determined not to give up without a fight, no matter how one-sided it seemed. That's how Becky always was, a fighter until the end, and this was no different. "We can _do_ this."

Alexa, however, remained unconvinced. "Just because you say we can do it doesn't mean that we can, Becky. It doesn't magically make this easy." Alexa was crying now, something that Becky wanted to avoid. She didn't blame her - for the crying, for lashing out. It was heartbreaking, all of it.

"Look, fact of the matter is that it's not going to be easy, but during the last draft, Charlotte and I had to split up. And yeah, it sucked, but our friendship is even stronger than before because we wanted it. We fought for it."

"It's not the same!"

"How?"

"Because," in her tearful daze, Alexa struggled to find a way to say what she wanted to without falling apart. "Because Charlotte doesn't need you the way that _I_ need you, Becks!" The last of her strength sucked away by these unfortunate circumstances, Alexa collapsed onto their joint bed, tossing her phone on its surface as she did.

Becky cautiously approached her girlfriend, who was unsuccessfully trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She lied down on her pillow, her back resting against the bed frame, and pulled Alexa to her, into her. She allowed the blonde to rest her head against her chest, stroking her hair as tears cascaded onto her shirt. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out. Dammit, she thought. She was supposed to be the strong one, but now Becky, herself, was fighting against the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "This is such an amazing opportunity. They must really see something in you. About heckin' time." She could hear a quiet giggle from Alexa's lips, her words seemingly calming her down, if only for a moment. "This is your dream, Lexi."

"But _you're_ my dream. I just - I love you more than anything. I don't want to lose you."

That did it - that broke Becky. She began to sob, unable to hold it back anymore. Alexa poked her head out from Becky's now wet shirt and immediately latched herself onto her, hugging her. Not knowing what else to say, the two sat in complete silence, breathlessly, as if the next word spoken between them could cause the other to shatter into a million pieces. Instead, they did their best to enjoy each other's company, soaking in each other's features, for what could be the final time for a week, a few weeks, maybe even a month.

Minutes went by, and Alexa was the first to break the silence. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Becky searched deep within herself for an answer. No matter what, this was going to be painful. She had said that they could try, but that was to be strong for Alexa. Was there really a way to make it work? Becky still believed so. "Without a doubt."

"How are you always so certain about these things?" Alexa laughed to herself, moreso out of nervousness than joy.

"Because I love you. You're the only one for me, I'm sure of it - knew it as soon as it started. Everything that we've shared, everything that we've _done_ together, I could never imagine myself doing with anyone else. I'm never going to give that up - you'll never lose me, Lexi. I'm sure you know this already but in case I haven't made myself perfectly clear…" Becky leaned down, her hand now stroking Alexa's perfectly smooth skin. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before then locking their lips together in a willing embrace. They did their best to remember the taste, remember the feel of the other, knowing that the memory would be all they'd have to go on for the immediate future. When they finally pulled apart, Becky moved her lips to Alexa's ear, gently whispering into it, warm breath sending wondrous feelings throughout Alexa's body. "…You're my dream too."

For the first time that night, Alexa was genuinely smiling. She finally felt confident that the two would be able to continue their relationship despite any and all distances. They both knew that their love was strong enough to overcome this obstacle, because the best things were always worth struggling for. She curled up into Becky's frame, the orange-haired woman falling into her waiting arms.

They would make this work, no matter what happened.

 _ **End**_


End file.
